Inbetween
by Dannen
Summary: A mysterious powerful witch holds the power to either exalt Voldemort or damn him – but which shall she chose, with no love for the Death Eaters or the Order?


Light beams of sunlight dapple across her face seeping from the curtains. Immediately she rises and silently pads across the darkened room towards the largest offending window. Throwing back the curtains the bright Mediterranean dawn floods the room revealing a warm large room. A brightly polished oak floor supports an elaborate four-poster bed with a carved oaken headboard and adjacent to this are large floor to ceiling windows revealing a marble balcony. Opposite are the bed are two doors; one slightly ajar revealing a bathroom and its twin is shut which lie beside a cosy little recess containing an armchair and coffee table and next to a door which its size and elaborateness betrays it as the main door is a small vanity table accompanying a mirror. The entire room emanates the subtle confidence and grandeur of the rich yet it is not without its owner's personal touches. A book lies upon the table; the vanity table is scattered with jewellery and make up.

The owner herself emerges onto the balcony; embracing the suns warm heat. She is a tall slim woman who moves with cat like grace and confidence. She possesses sun bronzed skin, long dark hair and almond shaped amber eyes which seem to shine with interior heat and fury at odds with her otherwise calm composure.

With a quick turn she walks briskly from the balcony and leaves her bedroom onto a marble corridor blanketed with a deep soft cream carpet. The corridor looks down upon an elaborate entrance hall and circles the upper floor joining an identical counterpart on the other side a melding into an elaborate staircase.

Standing below her; grouped quite closely together were a cluster of black robed wizards: Death Eaters. 'I was wondering when they would come' she thought to herself. Surveying them silently she made no move to hide herself although dressed in only a short pair of black shorts and a black spaghetti top she did not appear robed to face or fight them, nevertheless she carried on steadily around the balcony and descended the magnificent stairway in a calm measured pace this reflected upon her face. Steaping onto the ground floor all the eyes of the Death Eaters were upon her.

"and to what reason do I owe this pleasure?" she asked in soft, musical English but it carried undertones of a veiled threat.

The foremost Death Eater answered; she appeared to be their leader, all the others slightly deferred to him although appearances could be deceiving.

"Our Master requests your presence at his fortress, you are to accompany us immediately" the Death Eater sneered, his eyes boring down through the slits in his cloak.

"I do not follow orders," Kalli retorted icily "especially from a _man_ who is yet to prove his worth to me. I know, I know –" she continued as half of the Death Eater made moves towards her, holding her hand out to stall them "what he did in the last War yet in this war he seemed unable to defeat a mere boy, and I remain unimpressed that his Death Eater's are still too crowdedly to show their faces, the Order showed no such fear, and you would well know, Severus."

As soon as she finished her sentence one of the Death Eater's left forward drawing her wand but before she had time to speak her wand flew from her hand and Kalli's wand was in hers. The Death Eater stepped back with a shocked gasp and Snape raised a hand to stall her. "That's _enough_ Bellatirx, remember your orders" the last phrase cracking like a whip and Bellatirx recoiled as if struck.

Snape turned to Kalli and gave her a slight inclination of his head; almost a bow, almost and said "our Master will be _most_ disappointed, are you sure you will not reconsider?" he asked silkily.

"you may convey my regrets to _your_ Master" she answered with a hard not of finality staring Snape straight in the eyes, as she did she could feel him reach out with his Legilimency and his frustration as he did nothing more but to grope around in emptiness. Resisting the temptation to give him a nasty shock she broke the eye lock and skimmed over the other Death Eater's and said, "please leave, I am sure your Master would prefer you to report to him alive. The Bellatirx glared at her though her hood before disapperating and all the other Death Eater's following suite, Snape leaving last.


End file.
